The Amazing Spider-Men: Beginnings
by Surge.19
Summary: Imagine a world where 4 people became 4 different versions of everyone's favorite web slinger. This is the beginning of that story and how their dreams become their worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Power

A smart man once said if you want to test a man's character, give him power. I never really understood that statement because I couldn't relate to it…not a lot of people can...but then again, things can change at any time. This whole thing started on  
/a warm April morning. You may expect me to be this confident, good looking, teen with a lot going on for him, but that's not the case. I'm the guy usually listening to his weird playlist of music while staring out a window contemplating...what if?  
/My mind just shuts off for a bit as I wonder about anything I can think about, and it all ends once the bus stops and I start to get up. As soon as I get in the school, I meet a couple friends and don't go in my day time trance until I get in my first  
/period. In the meantime, it's just me and my three friends: Randy, Scott, and Hart. "We need a little more to do here", said Hart, as he played with a pencil, bored as ever. "Like what?" Says Scott, looking like he had been up

for three weeks straight, "This school doesn't have too much to offer us." "Well we could always explore and not stay in the same place as usual, not a lot of people like to hang out in the lunchroom a lot." "what do you say

about it, Rand ol pal." Randy stares out of his cell phone and let's out a small "hm". I get through the doors, and Hart gives out a big wave hello. That usually stirs up the day a bit. "How's it going Gabe?" "Nothing

as usual, just the same old day as usual, but one day something interesting will happen, New York is a place of possibility." "Or so they say," says Hart, as the bell rings starting what I thought is a pretty average day. Then I walk

in the room to see everyone going back out the door. "What's going on?" I say as I begin to walk the other way. No one gives me a direct answer, all I hear is "YEA, surprise field trip." I found it weird and surprising, but a day

out of the classroom is good enough for me. I get out and into the bus where I hear the bus is headed towards the biggest skyscraper, and science building, in the world...OSCORP. That would be an interesting, if any of my other friends were here,  
/but I was here with Randy. He's not that bad, it's just that he's always on his phone and doesn't talk much unless, he turns it off or run out of battery. Which should happen in...3...2… "Whoa we're going to OSCORP?!" He yells as he interrupts  
/a teacher explaining the rules of the trip and why it came to such a surprise. The one rich kid in our school, Harry, wanted to invite the class to his father's company. After that I try to block out the whole money thing, just doing what I usually  
/do. Stare out a window and hope for the best, except for Randy going on about how he's excited for the trip. When we finally arrive, I wake up from my daydream and we go off on the tour. We see what this big company has to offer and to be honest it  
/was the most amazing tour I've ever seen. We see everything from the robots of the future, to the advancements they can make to make our spaceships escape our solar system. I was enjoying myself, but I take a small look at rand, and he doesn't look  
/to happy. "What's wrong? You want to rub your sweaty hands all over this stuff." "Just want to see this stuff in person, you know maybe see what makes this stuff tick," he says as he pointed out how the glass separates us from

getting the know the actual thing. I see his point but, I want to try to avoid getting into trouble. My parents are already mad about me failing science, I don't want them finding out I was screwing around with it either. "So you do want your

sweaty hands on everything right now?" I say with a smirk. "Well yea...if we are coming here to OSCORP because of a rich kid wanted to seem more popular, I'm gonna want to see what his dad is working on." As he says this we pass a door

open as a guy in a lab coat comes out, and as it begins to close Rand steps in and holds the door out for me. "Come on man, get in," he says frantically. He didn't want to go in alone and I didn't want to wait out for him. As the group we

were in goes farther and farther, the opportunity starts to fade, so I rush in with him as he closes the door quickly. The room was dark. Way too dark. We couldn't see anything, as we clung on to the walls. "Look for a light switch" I say

as quietly as possible, not knowing what we have gotten ourselves into. I pat on the walls as much on possible until I felt a small screen with a dimmer function. I raise it curiously, as we see the light expand and we see an array of animals. "Whoa,"  
/we both say as we stated at each one of them. "These things are really weird looking." I say as he looks carefully trying not to touch anything. "These things don't even exist in real world, I mean have you ever seen a rat with scales?"

He says pointing out the bizarre animals in glass cases. I looked around until I saw the spiders. Next to sharks, they have always been my favorite animal/insect. The eight legs, the ability to make a strong and sticky silk to catch flies, they were  
/awesome in my book. "These just look like regular spiders," says rand scratching his head wondering what's so special about theses guys. "Only one way to find out," I said with a smile. I may have not wanted to go in here, but

we are here now and dammit we are going to do something about it. I grab a small plastic container, grab all four small spiders, and put them in. Then we hear a voice right behind us, "HEY, what are you kids doing here!?" We turn around

and I put the top on as quickly as possible. I'm so grounded for this.


	2. Chapter 2

So much for getting to know the great advances here at OSCORP. Would've been more enjoyable if we went to the robotics lab first before we went through and did this. As we try to run away, he kept trying to block the door,so we had to push him out.  
He kept yelling until he had a guard help, which led to a wild goose chase until we lost them at the 30th floor. There we found our group and had to blend in until the trip ended. The rest of it wasn't much,we missed the important stuff landed  
back on the bus as soon as possible. "Man that was exhilarating," I say with a smile on my face, "We should do that more often." "Yea tell me that next time you want to get detention with our science teacher." Gabe says probably regretting following  
me into that room. I just wanted to see more than most people get to, but that has backfired faster than most April fools tricks. "Still wish we got a closer look at those spiders." "Well we still do", Gabe says pulling the container with the four  
spiders. I let out a gasp of excitement, " No way, how did you get these without them noticing." "Well you can get away with a lot if you shove it in your pants and make a run for it," he says with the world's biggest smile. "You speaking from experience."  
"Naw that's the first time I stole something on purpose, those were regular spiders right?" "I think they are, if we did steal something important than we would be in big trouble." "Ok so when are you gonna look at these suckers," Gabe asks curiously.  
Probably wanted to get in on some of the action. I don't blame him, we stole something from OSCORP. It's bound to be something very interesting in these little guys. "I'll look at them tonight, meet me at the lab" "It's not exactly a lab if it's an  
abandoned building you "occupy" with your stuff", Gabe says as the bus pulls in. "Just meet me there, and bring the guys." A couple hours later, after powering through school and racing towards the lab, I wait for the guys, which takes about 30 minutes  
so I killed sometime by using my phone. "The great distractor" as the last two or three generations say about it. Einstein always said this would happen, it's just his time wasn't really there to experience it. To me, I use it to clear my head or  
increase my concentration. Kind of like Gabe uses his music to go through his day. I wonder what's going on in that head of his. As soon as that thought goes through, Hart shows up first. "How's it going, and what is this about", he says with a small  
sound of exhaustion in his voice. "I'll explain when everyone else gets here" "I'm here and I already know what went down." Says Gabe as he shows up right behind him. "Thanks for elaborating, you wanna tell the magical tale of what happened over at  
'you know where.'" "I heard what happened," says Scott, "you guys are completely nuts." "Well that will happen when we hang out, so what happened and will we need bail money." Says Hart with a little sincerity in those words. "Gentlemen I gathered  
you here today to talk about...these", as I pull out the specimens. "So...what, you fulfilling your dream of becoming an exterminator?" Says Scott with a smile on his face while Gabe and Hart laugh. "No, these are what me and Gabe stole from OSCORP."  
I say with a little bit of pride. "I'm not too proud of that," Gabe says, "I mean multi million dollar company, plus stolen property equals HUGE lawsuit." "Well they can give me the bill, because I'm gonna see what makes them tick." "You sure that's  
ok, I mean Gabe did say you guys stole them," Hart says with a little regret coming here. "I say do it," says Scott, "you already have them in your hands, plus I really want to see something get dissected." "Let's just look under a microscope and  
see what makes these things tick," I say as I begin to open the container, when a hand reached out and grabs the container, closing it back. "No!," Says Hart trying to take the container back, "I really don't think you should've have taken them. I  
mean what if they find us with them." Scott intervenes trying to take it with him, "yea, he maybe right, how about they go back with me as pets." "No way, stole them fair and square," I say as I struggle between two people. "Come on you guys, let  
the poor guys spiders go," says Gabe reaching for the small plastic container, "everything else at the gift shop was expensive, this was all he could afford." We all struggle to get a grip on the spiders as we argue about it all, until they are up  
in the air and the top opens. Each one spider lands on each one of our arms and lands on us. We try not to move, as to seeing if they are poisonous. Who knows what those guys did to them, they had a lot of equipment in the one lab. We try not to provoke  
them as we all stand perfectly still and let the little fellas crawl on us. Until we hear a loud "OW!" coming from Scotts freaking mouth. Then we all felt a sudden sting on our arms. Just like that the spiders died. "Aw nice one dipstick, now we  
got nothing to look at!", I say to him as I lay on my knees in awe at what just happened. "Well I thought I felt a bite," Scott says with a small smile in his face and staring at the bite. Hart started freaking out, "what if I start to mutate, what  
if I become a giant spider and had to eat you guys." Gabe just stares in as much awe as I was, wondering what the hell happened to us. After we tried to calm Hart down and after trying to study the dead spiders, we found nothing. Must've been something  
about it keeping them alive, or must be like bee stingers, once and your dead. Who knows? We found nothing. After two hours of searching we found nothing special. After that horrifying experience we went home. "Hi honey," says my mom as she washes  
the dishes. "Do anything interesting at that lab of yours?" "Nope, just looked at dead bugs" "Well your day was more interesting than mine, I had another tiring day as…" "Mom… I've had a disappointing day so can I just go to bed." "Oh ok, I'll save  
my "fun" story for tomorrow." "Love you." "Love you two. And don't forget to brush your teeth." Well today wasn't too much of a bummer. Stole something from one of the biggest innovations of technology since the smartphone. Who knows maybe tomorrow  
will be better? Let's just hope the headache goes away. 


	3. Chapter 3

You ever have one of those days where you just wake up and it all hits you out of nowhere. Starts off with a weird Fever then just starts to overpower you the more you wake. I feel light headed. Everything started last night when Randy wanted to show  
us his "amazing" discovery he stole from a huge corporation. Now I'm just laying in bed regretting meeting him God this hurts! It feels like my head's gonna explode, while my body just feels like I'm melting in my own bed. No worries, you just have  
to power through it. Use some of that "warrior strength" your grandpa loves to talk about. Whatever that means."Wake up! It's time for you to get your lazy ass up and go..." Says my mom as she walks up to see her weak, sick son sweating for his life  
on the bed. "Oh you really don't look too good. What did you eat?" " I don't know," I say sarcastically," could be the soup you cooked yesterday." "Haha. Well, you're definitely not going to school like that. I'm heading to work, just stay here and  
if you need something your dad is downstairs. Gotta go, bye." She says as she rushes through the door. Well, at least I can lay on my bed and relax for the day. Then the damn phone rings. "What!" I answer with a bold voice. "Oh cool you're up," says  
Gabe sounding as tired as I am. "Listen Rand wants us to go back to his "lab" for testing." "Why!? I just woke up and..." "You have a flu that is really messing you up." "How do you know?" "Just come by" Gabe says as he hangs come on. Now I  
gotta go check in with the person who wasted my time yesterday. As I begin to get up, I felt the weight of the world on my back. Do I really have to get up? It can't be that bad right? But he did sound serious. Oh why do I hang out with them if they  
are gonna do this to me? I walk downstairs to see my dad watching tv with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He's unemployed for right now, and I kind of wish he wasn't. There was an accident at his old job when he worked as a college professor, but  
there was an accident. I don't know all the details, but I keep hearing it was horrible. "How'd you fool your mom this time? Did you put the thermometer in the microwave?" He says just staring at the tv. "For the record I am actually  
sick this time," I say as he stares at the tv. "Then where are you going if you are sick?" "A friends house. Apparently they're sick too," I say making my way to the door. "Alright just make sure to stay safe," he  
says, staring at that damn TV! Come on just get off your ass and start to do something, other than just staring at the second biggest distraction known to man. "Ok see ya," I say walking out before I get angrier with him. I wish I didn't  
have to get mad at him, that's all he's been doing for the past month. He's lost hope on getting a good job. I don't even know why that one job was so important. It's just a teaching job and he wasn't involved in the accident in any way. I just hope  
he finds something to replace that emptiness in him, because it's pushing my nerves to the limit. As I go inside the warehouse, I see everyone already made it. "So what's the all important problem that I needed to come down here for?" I  
ask with a tone of anger in my voice. "Where were you? Why are you in pajamas? Has it happened to you yet? Have you seen how we got here? Why weren't you here earlier…"and hart just keeps going on and on. Seriously, can that guy ever catch  
a breath. He freaks out once something doesn't go his way. "Alright calm it down Hart," I say, more annoyed than ever, "what's going on that's putting him in overload mode?" "Wait," Gabe asks out of the corner of my ear,  
"it hasn't happened to you yet?" "What hasn't…" I begin to say as I get shot with a HUGE dose of adrenaline. "Whooaa…." I say as I start to see what they were talking about. "Yea," Says Randy walking up to me,  
"and that's not all." He lays one arm on me all friendly and such and then he throws me across the warehouse. My instincts take over and I land on all four arms gracefully. How did I do that? How did this happen? Why did I he get to throw  
me when I could probably throw him now? "WHAT happened to me!?" I ask getting up from the floor. "I don't know, but don't exclude us from your freak out." Gabe says jumping about the same height I got thrown. "We all got  
the same thing, except some of us got more than that." "What do you mean by that? Why did this happen? I'm not complaining or anything because this is freaking awesome." "Well…" Randy says as he shows us how he can disappear  
out of our sight. "Makes it less fun for everyone else when he plays hide and seek," Gabe says as he displays some of powers he got, which was acrobatics and sticking to walls. "I can also lift up cars, but I'm not in the mood to recreate  
that mess." "That's awesome man, what can I do?" I say looking at my arms waiting for something to happen. Huh...nothing...oh well acrobatics and wall sticking will do. "I did some of the research before you got here, and some  
of us have something special about them, but it all seems we all have the same base powers: Strength, agility, and a sixth sense." Says Randy showing me the basics. "I call it spider-sense, since we all got these powers from the spiders,  
and I'm the one who found out about it since I was almost hit by pebble thrown by Randy," says Gabe crawling on the wall and into the ceiling. "We had the reflexes," yells Randy, "might as well test them. "Wait, the spiders  
gave us these powers. What the hell is OSCORP doing there and how can we get rid of these powers?" Says Hart, walking around trying to comprehend these new found gifts he has gotten. "I don't know if it can be cured, but if it's temporary  
better enjoy them while it lasts," says Randy backflipping into the wall and climbing up with Gabe. "Oh no no no no no no NO!" Yells Hart, " I am not enjoying this one bit, I mean look at us. We're FREAKS." "I'm  
going to take that as a compliment," I say as I join everyone else on the ceiling. "You guys don't see it, but I'm not wanting to be enjoying this new "power" if it's gonna screw us over for life, because I can't find a practical  
use for these powers without us looking like more of an outcast than we already are." "Come on, we have powers people wish they could experience, and who knows maybe it is temporary and we probably won't have to worry about it for the rest  
of our lives," says Randy as he stands up on the ceiling, " In the meantime, how about you just join us on the ceiling until the blood rushes to our head." Hart contemplated the thought of using his powers for at least 7 minutes before  
deciding to join us, "Alright but if it is permanent, we better find a way to use this power." "Alright let's go and explore the world and see what we can do," I say jumping out of the window and enjoying every second of this new  
found power. Everyone else follows through and we spent the entire morning and afternoon running around on rooftops and performing some of the most unbelievable feats only people wish they could see. Jumping from building to building, jumping all  
around the place and exploring New York as we discovered our limits. At one point we reached a jump we knew we couldn't conquer. "Huh I guess the fun is over," says Hart, getting ready to turn around. Before everyone else could go back,  
I discovered a weird sort of hole in my arm. "To Rand, you know what this is?" I asked as we start to turn back. "I have no ideas, but tell us if it can help us go jump over that trench," he says laughing afterwards. Huh, let's  
see if I can surprise him. I begin to go back that way I have enough running space, then I ran as fast as I could. I jump off the side of the building and realize I wasn't gonna make it as soon as I make it halfway and begin to fall lower than the  
ledge. I apply pressure to my hand and this spiraling silk spews out and sticks to the ledge as I land on the side of the wall. I swing right into the wall and land on my feet, sticking to it and letting me climb up the wall and onto the ledge. "Wow,  
how did you do that?" Says Gabe, "and what is that stuff exactly?" "I assumed it was spider's silk since we did get out powers from a spider," I say with the utmost of confidence. "Huh, how come we don't have that?"  
Hart says to Randy. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we each got a different that bit us, so I guess he was the lucky one that got webbing. Remind me to create something like that." "I'll make it," says Hart, " robotics  
is my strong suit anyways." "In the meantime, can you help us cross the street Scott?" Says Gabe wanting to continue to use his powers. I guess he doesn't want to stop, and neither do the others. I don't blame them, I hope these powers  
never go away. I web up two lines for them to walk on and we continue jumping through the rooftops. By the time the sun sets we decide to go back to the warehouse and chat. "We should definitely do that again tomorrow," says Gabe as he crawls  
in through the window last. "Yea it was cool but I still want to see what we can do with these powers, what can be a practical use for acrobatics and super strength?" Says Hart as he brushes himself off. "We could try to cash it in,  
who wants to join the circus?" I say sarcastically. That does make you think. What are the purposes of these powers and how do we use them to their limit? "How about we get jobs in construction?" Says Hart. "We could wrestle?"  
Says Randy. "I think we could test them in combating other people, what do you think, Gabe?" I say as we all look at Gabe. "Well I think we should explore our options and see what exactly we can use them for," He says as he hears  
his phone ring. "Yea, hello. Yea I'll be home in a minute. K bye. Gotta go, just a couple reminders. 1. Randy make sure to research how to make web fluid. 2. Hart make sure you make specs on how you can make those web shooters. 3. Scott try to  
figure out some ways to use these powers other than screwing around with them. Ok see ya," he says jumping out the window and making his way home. "Well he knows how to look out for people," Randy says wondering how he's gonna make  
web fluid. "So at least we got a plan, we'll see what happens in a week, sound good?" Hart says. "Alright, sounds good," I say as we shake on it. One week to figure out what we can do with these new powers. This should be a fun  
week.


End file.
